<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwrapped and Unveiled by polyskz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973060">Unwrapped and Unveiled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz'>polyskz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Canon Compliant, Copious use of the pet name "baby", Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Open Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi,” Seungmin greets, smiling beautifully and like he hasn’t just reduced Chan to an incoherent mess by merely existing.</p><p>“Hi baby,” Chan responds, swallowing after. “I see you uh. Got dressed up.”</p><p>Seungmin giggles again and leans back on his arms. Chan’s eyes zero in on the way Seungmin’s thighs flex with the motion, the leather of the skirt unforgiving as it molds to Seungmin’s skin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SKZ Fuckfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwrapped and Unveiled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for prompt #15! Thank you so much to the prompter, I had a really fun time writing this 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smiling as he closes the door, Chan calls out, “I’m home, baby!”</p><p>There isn’t a response, but there normally isn’t when Seungmin is the only one home. Seungmin more often than not gets so immersed in what he’s doing that he barely registers Chan’s home until Chan’s draping arms over his shoulders and kissing his cheek. Not to mention the fact that there are six other boys constantly making noise around the dorm, it’s no wonder that Seungmin would try and get a few minutes of peace every now and then.</p><p>Humming to himself, Chan takes his time untying his shoes and slipping them off. Lunch with Jisung had been great, only made better by the fact that Jisung said the dorm would be empty when Chan got back <i>and</i> Jisung willingly paid for the meal.</p><p>(“It’s your birthday,” Jisung had offered by reason of explanation when Chan looked at him incredulously.</p><p>Chan had only snorted. “Jisung, you got me hair dye for my birthday last year. I could’ve just gone to the shop to get it done.”</p><p>“You looked hot as a blond, don’t you dare insult my choices like that.”)</p><p>Chan’s happy to be back at the dorm, though, especially since they have it to themselves. Chan hadn’t asked specifically for this to happen because he loves spending time with the rest of the members, but he isn’t going to turn away a chance to spend time with his boyfriend without any interruptions. Hopefully Seungmin isn’t doing anything too important, but if he is, Chan isn’t above using the puppy eyes to convince Seungmin to come cuddle and watch a movie with him. Or just kiss, Chan wouldn’t mind that either.</p><p>Making his way towards their bedroom, Chan can’t keep the excited smile off his face at the thought of spending the rest of the day with his boyfriend as he pushes open the slightly ajar door.</p><p>It’s a smile that slips right off his face, Chan stopping dead in the middle of the doorway. Despite how wide he can tell his eyes have gone, he still has to blink a few times to make sure the view in front of him isn’t just a figment of his imagination.</p><p>Because there, sitting on his bed and looking over at Chan from underneath his lashes is Seungmin.</p><p>Seungmin. His boyfriend. Who is wearing a simple, tight leather skirt that sinfully clings to his pretty thighs and a large white shirt with a cropped hem that just barely skims the top of the skirt. </p><p>Seungmin giggles and that’s how Chan knows this is real. Chan loves Seungmin’s laugh and even though he hears it in his dreams sometimes, it’s never as rich or as happy as it is in person.</p><p>“Hi,” Seungmin greets, smiling beautifully and like he hasn’t just reduced Chan to an incoherent mess by merely existing.</p><p>“Hi baby,” Chan responds, swallowing after. “I see you uh. Got dressed up.”</p><p>Seungmin giggles again and leans back on his arms. Chan’s eyes zero in on the way his thighs flex with the motion, the leather of the skirt unforgiving as it molds to Seungmin’s skin.</p><p>Fuck, Chan wants to touch him so badly.</p><p>“I did,” Seungmin confirms.</p><p>“Is it my birthday?”</p><p>Chan only realizes the stupidity of his question when Seungmin outright laughs at him, Chan’s ears burning as Seungmin says, “Yes, actually. It is.”</p><p>“I knew that,” Chan replies despite the fact that he very clearly didn’t for a brief moment there. In all honesty, it isn’t his fault. How is he <i>supposed</i> to function when he’s being presented with the stunning visual of Seungmin practically spread out on the bed in a skirt just for him? Seungmin rarely wears anything other than one of his multiple oversized hoodies when they have sex, not that Chan is complaining. Seungmin looks beautiful in just his hoodies and Chan has always loved the way the soft fabric brushes over Chan’s skin when Seungmin clings to his shoulders as Chan fucks him or when Seungmin places his palms on Chan’s chest as Seungmin rides him. It’s even better when Seungmin drapes himself over Chan’s back, running curious, fabric-covered fingers over his spine as Seungmin fucks him and whispers filthy words in his ear.</p><p>Seungmin smiles, a slow curve of his lips that Chan knows all too well. Chan can feel his cock filling out at the sight of that smile, as if he’s almost conditioned to respond to just the <i>thought</i> of all the promises that smile can bring. Seungmin doesn’t say anything else, just looks at Chan like he knows how good he looks. Chan clears his throat, needing to break the silence before he becomes embarrassingly hard just from Seungmin looking at him in a skirt.</p><p>“Are you my present?” Chan asks, begs, hopes. Chan always tells Seungmin he doesn’t want anything for his birthday or Christmas, that just being with Seungmin and the rest of the boys is enough, but Seungmin never listens. To be fair, Chan never listens to Seungmin when he tells Chan the exact same thing, either. Yet despite how Chan claims he doesn’t want anything, there’s no way he’s about to turn down this particular present, especially when Seungmin looks as gorgeous as he does right now.</p><p>Seungmin hums, the darkness of his gaze familiar. “There’s more.”</p><p>Chan doesn’t miss the way Seungmin doesn’t completely answer the question, his cock further hardening in his jeans as his mind conjures up possibilities of what Seungmin could possibly be hiding. Chan’s always loved Seungmin’s surprises and he doubts this time is going to be any different.</p><p>“Is there?” Chan muses.</p><p>Seungmin tilts his head, lips quirking when Chan automatically follows the movement with his eyes. Now that he can tell he has Chan eating out of the palm of his hands, his confidence is soaring. It’s the sexiest thing to Chan.</p><p>“There is,” Seungmin confirms. Spreading his legs apart slightly, Seungmin asks, “Won’t you come find out?”</p><p>Chan has never crossed the room and dropped to his knees as quickly as he does in that moment.</p><p>Seungmin looks even more beautiful up close. Now that Chan’s closer, he can see how the skirt cinches at just the right place to accentuate Seungmin’s tiny, tiny waist. Chan has always loved Seungmin’s waist, loves how he can almost fully wrap his hands around it and squeeze <i>just</i> lightly enough to drag a soft, pretty gasp out of Seungmin’s lips. Seungmin’s baggy sweatshirts cover up how slender Seungmin really is, but Chan’s never minded, always happy to just be with Seungmin no matter what he’s wearing. Chan loves Seungmin in anything, everything, and nothing because Seungmin looks beautiful no matter what.</p><p>This might be a new level of beauty, though, Chan unable to keep his eyes away from his boyfriend. Unconsciously, Chan reaches out to run his palm up from Seungmin’s knee to just above the middle of his thigh where the skirt starts, not missing the way Seungmin shivers. Seungmin’s skin is warm under his hand and soft to the touch.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Chan whispers, the reverence in his voice obvious even to him. When he looks up, Seungmin’s cheeks are tinted like a rose. “Can I open my present now, baby?”</p><p>Seungmin bites his lip, a tiny moment of nervousness that’s gone as soon as Seungmin spreads his legs just enough.</p><p>Chan feels the air get knocked out of him for the second time today.</p><p>The skirt is tight, the fabric unforgiving, but it stretches enough for Chan to see the baby blue lace panties Seungmin has on underneath.</p><p>“Fuck,” Chan breathes.</p><p>Seungmin whimpers and it’s only then that Chan realizes his grip on Seungmin’s thigh had tightened enough to hurt.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Chan quickly apologizes, letting go so he can press a multitude of kisses around the slightly red skin.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Seungmin assures. His eyes are still dark when Chan looks up and if Chan weren’t already on his knees, he would be now. Sometimes Chan swears that Seungmin has no idea how hot he is or how he could just look at Chan a certain way and Chan would be willing to do anything he asked.</p><p>“Fuck,” Chan repeats. He doesn’t know where to look, spoiled for choice between the skirt, the panties, and Seungmin’s face. Eventually, Chan settles on looking at Seungmin’s face to make sure Seungmin knows how sincere he is when he says, “You’re so pretty, baby. I can’t believe you did this all for me.”</p><p>“Happy Birthday,” Seungmin says, the darkness of his eyes fading for a second as he sends Chan a sweet smile.</p><p>Chan kisses where the skirt meets Seungmin’s thigh, letting his lips linger for a few seconds. “Thank you. You never have to give me another present after this. You’re so pretty I almost can’t believe it.”</p><p>Chan knows he’s repeating himself at this point, but his mind can’t think of anything else other than how beautiful his boyfriend is. Chan can’t even imagine how much it took for Seungmin to put this together and to stray so far from his normal comfort in bed just because it’s Chan’s birthday and he wanted to do something special.</p><p>Seungmin shifts closer to Chan, Chan’s hands sliding up higher on Seungmin’s thigh and over his skirt as a result. The skirt is cold, nothing like Seungmin’s warm skin, but Chan doesn’t complain, too busy finding himself caught in Seungmin’s heated gaze.</p><p>“You can believe it,” Seungmin murmurs, the low timber sending a shiver down Chan’s spine. “I didn’t dress up for anyone else.”</p><p>Chan has half a mind to tell Seungmin that he can if he wants to - Chan has always been good at sharing and Seungmin has always liked to be shared - but right now, he has Seungmin all to himself and a tiny, selfish part of him wants to keep it that way.</p><p>Chan wants to show Seungmin how much he appreciates his gift. He wants to worship Seungmin the way he deserves to be worshiped. He wants to make Seungmin <i>feel good</i>.</p><p>“I changed my mind,” Chan suddenly says. Seungmin tenses once the words register, but Chan is quick to continue before Seungmin can start to worry, “Can I eat you out for my present, too?”</p><p>“Oh,” Seungmin lets out, the soft sound just shy of a moan.</p><p>“Please?” Chan asks. He’s already hard, but his cock strains against his jeans even more at the thought of all the pretty noises he’ll be able to coax out of Seungmin once he gets Seungmin’s legs over his shoulders and his tongue in Seungmin.</p><p>“Is my outfit not enough of a present?”</p><p>Chan tears his eyes away from the light blue panties clinging to Seungmin’s hips and cock to see Seungmin pouting.</p><p>“No! No, no it is, it’s more than enough, baby,” Chan quickly says, almost stumbling over himself in his haste to reassure Seungmin. The last thing Chan wants is for Seungmin to think his efforts have gone to waste, especially when Chan is fighting every instinct telling him to touch and devour Seungmin. Chan doesn’t think he’s ever going to forget this moment. He doesn’t even want to try.</p><p>Chan catches on to the joke seconds too late when Seungmin laughs. “I was just kidding. You haven’t stopped looking at me like you want to fuck me since you got here, it’s pretty obvious how you feel.”</p><p>“Well how could I not want to fuck you?” Chan asks, as if the insinuation insults him. Pulling Seungmin forward by the hips, Chan nips at a patch of skin below the leather skirt. Seungmin gasps, his hands gripping Chan’s hair tightly, his thighs trembling under Chan’s mouth as Chan sucks and kisses the spot until it blooms a pretty red. Satisfied with his work, Chan looks up at Seungmin as he slowly slides his hands up Seungmin’s skirt. It’s a little difficult with how tight the skirt is, but Chan’s determined to show Seungmin just how gorgeous he looks and he’ll be damned if he lets a skirt get in the way of his goal, no matter how good it looks on Seungmin.</p><p>Once the skirt is hiked up far enough that the panties are on display, Chan places his hands on Seungmin’s thighs and lightly licks over the front of the thin fabric. Seungmin jerks with a small moan, his grip on Chan’s hair tightening ever so slightly. Chan hums, licking over the head of Seungmin’s dick where it peeks out over the top of the panties. There’s already a line of precum sticking to Seungmin’s skin, the wet patch in the front growing with every swipe of Chan’s tongue. Seungmin’s dick is slowly hardening under his tongue, the frequency of Seungmin’s noises starting to pick up once Chan begins to rub his thumbs into the plush skin on the inside of Seungmin’s thighs. They’ve become more toned from all of the practice they’ve had to do recently, but there’s still a slight softness to them that allows Chan to grip firmly.</p><p>“Chan,” Seungmin calls, his tone already betraying his impatience. Chan doesn’t listen, too interested in pushing the waistband of the panties down low enough so he can wrap his lips around the head of Seungmin’s cock. Seungmin’s thighs are still trembling under his palms, a sweet gasp leaving his lips when Chan laps over the precum leaking from the slit.</p><p>“Chan!” Seungmin whimpers, pulling at his hair. It’s only then that Chan pulls off and he barely has time to orient himself before he’s being pulled up and into a bruising kiss. Seungmin licks into Chan’s mouth without preamble, no doubt able to taste himself on Chan’s tongue. Chan pushes forward until they’re both lying on the bed, moving his hands up from Seungmin’s thighs to grip onto his waist over the skirt as they continue to kiss. It’s desperate and it’s messy, the kind of kiss they only share when one of them is particularly riled up. It’s safe to say between Seungmin in this skirt and Chan teasing Seungmin, they’re both guilty.</p><p>“I thought you were going to eat me out, not tease,” Seungmin says once they manage to pull away from each other. Chan doesn’t go very far, placing a kiss against Seungmin’s jaw before making his way down to Seungmin’s neck. They don’t have to be anywhere public other than the company for the next few days, busy with comeback preparations, so Chan hazards a chance and scrapes his teeth lightly over the skin right under Seungmin’s jaw. It earns him another gasp, the sound this close to Chan’s ear driving him crazy and only spurring him to leave another mark further down near Seungmin’s collarbones. It’s risky even though they don’t have public schedules, but judging by the way Seungmin’s cock is pressed hard and insistent against Chan’s hip, Seungmin doesn’t seem to mind too much.</p><p>“Can’t I do both?” Chan asks once the mark is dark enough. It’s not as dark as Chan would like, but even he isn’t that reckless.</p><p>“No,” Seungmin huffs. “You’ve been telling me I’m pretty yet you still haven’t done anything about it.”</p><p>Chan knows exactly what Seungmin is doing, but unfortunately for Chan, the obvious challenge is too much for him to ignore. Knowing where this is going, Chan undresses quickly, not missing the way Seungmin stares at him the entire time like he wants nothing more than to have his way with him.</p><p>“You are pretty,” Chan agrees. To prove his point, and to appease Seungmin, Chan kisses his way down Seungmin’s chest until he’s back on his knees and eye-level with Seungmin’s cock. The panties are still clinging to Seungmin’s thighs and Chan can’t help but thumb over the fabric, still in disbelief that Seungmin did all of this for him.</p><p>Wanting to show his appreciation, Chan settles his hands back on Seungmin’s waist and takes Seungmin’s cock into his mouth. Humming, Chan licks over the head of Seungmin’s cock before sinking all the way down in one smooth motion. This has always been one of Chan’s favorite parts. There’s just something so satisfying about being able to get Seungmin off with just his mouth.</p><p>Seungmin’s hands return to Chan’s hair and Chan moans around Seungmin’s cock to show his appreciation. Seungmin doesn’t need the confirmation after all the time they’ve been together and how they know each other practically inside and out, but Chan likes to show Seungmin he’s doing a good job both with and without words. He also likes the slight sting that comes with Seungmin’s hands threading through his hair before pulling, but that’s besides the point.</p><p>Breathing in deeply, Chan slowly sinks down until Seungmin’s cock hits the back of his throat. His gag reflex has never been too prevalent, but Seungmin isn’t the smallest Chan has ever taken. Even after all this time, the urge flares up every once in a while when Seungmin gets too excited to control his hips.</p><p>Chan stays still, hazarding a glance up at Seungmin, who is staring down at Chan with parted lips and fluttering eyes. Chan’s grip on Seungmin’s waist tightens on reflex, Seungmin’s eyes closing as he throws his head back and moans.</p><p>“<i>Chan.</i>”</p><p>It’s a broken sound, his name sounding so beautiful from Seungmin’s lips in such a manner. Seungmin isn’t looking at him right now, but that doesn’t stop Chan from watching Seungmin as he slowly lifts off until only the head of Seungmin’s dick is in his mouth. Seungmin’s chest is already heaving and the flush on his cheeks has probably already made its way down to Seungmin’s chest, but the crop top prevents Chan from seeing it. Chan could remove the shirt, but that would mean no longer having Seungmin’s dick in his mouth, so for now, Chan focuses on sucking Seungmin’s dick. He knows he asked to eat Seungmin out and he plans on doing just that, but Chan has never been able to deny himself the chance of blowing Seungmin. Back when they were trainees, Jisung liked to joke that Chan and Hyunjin always needed something in their mouths and even though everyone else laughed, the three of them were the only ones who really knew how true that statement was.</p><p>Seungmin knows now, too. As more sounds come out of Seungmin’s mouth, it only encourages Chan to suck harder. Flattening his tongue on the underside of Seungmin’s dick just to feel the way Seungmin writhes under his hands, Chan settles into a rhythm. Being on the receiving end of blowjobs is great, too, but there’s nothing that Chan loves more than getting his boyfriend off and seeing the pleasure written so plainly across his face and throughout his body.</p><p>“I’m close,” Seungmin chokes out, finally looking back down at Chan. Seungmin’s always been beautiful, but there’s another type of beauty that Chan’s equally acquainted with and that’s the face Seungmin makes right as he’s about to come. He’s charismatic on stage, sharp eyes and an even sharper mouth, but here, in bed and away from prying eyes, Seungmin lets go. His mouth falls open and his eyebrows pinch together and the most gorgeous moans reach Chan’s ears.</p><p>Chan doubles his efforts, gripping Seungmin’s waist just shy of being painful the way Seungmin likes and hollows his cheeks. Seungmin’s hips buck up at the sudden suction, but Chan doesn’t mind, letting his jaw fall open even further to let Seungmin fuck into his mouth. It’s an opportunity that Seungmin takes quickly, tightening his grip on Chan’s hair as he works his hips at a fast pace. Chan watches all the while, watches as Seungmin who is normally calm, cool, and collected breaks down into a series of quick, sloppy thrusts and soft sobs. Watching Seungmin fall apart and knowing it’s because of him has Chan’s cock jerking weakly and he reaches a hand down to curl around his dick, moaning around Seungmin’s cock at the touch. Seungmin isn’t going to last long like this, but neither is Chan - watching Seungmin writhe and squirm while his mouth is wonderfully full is already sending him dangerously close to the edge. Chan can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed that he’s already this close just from sucking Seungmin off. Seungmin is extremely attractive and Chan has always derived more pleasure from getting someone else off than any of the times he’s tried to get himself off.</p><p>“Chan, Chan, Chan,” Seungmin chants, his voice slightly watery and off-pitch. Chan hums as he speeds his hand up, Seungmin gasping at the vibrations and that’s it. Seungmin comes down Chan’s throat with a cry, Chan spilling into his fist seconds later at the way Seungmin’s back arches with a blissed out expression.</p><p>Seungmin collapses back onto the bed, his hands falling from Chan’s hair as Chan shallowly fucks into his fist to drag out the pleasure for a little longer.</p><p>Seungmin exhales once his dick falls from Chan’s mouth, but Chan isn’t done with him yet, not by a long shot. Gently, Chan presses a kiss to Seungmin’s inner thigh, smiling when Seungmin sighs softly.</p><p>“I hope you aren’t tired yet,” Chan says as he wipes his hand off on his discarded shirt. He has to do the laundry later anyways, there’s no point in getting up and wasting time getting a towel.</p><p>Seungmin slowly blinks down at Chan and part of Chan preens because <i>he</i> did that.</p><p>“Do I really have a choice?” Seungmin asks, the corner of his lips quirking.</p><p>“You always do,” Chan answers easily. “But I promised I would eat you out and I never go back on my promises. Besides, don’t act like you don’t like it.”</p><p>Seungmin scoffs, but Chan still sees the way he smiles and spreads his legs a bit wider. “Do your worst, then. But I’m not letting you leave until you fuck me, and <i>that</i> is a promise.”</p><p>“As you wish, baby,” Chan says. He would have to be the biggest idiot on this planet to deny himself the chance of fucking Seungmin in this skirt.</p><p>It’s a necessary evil, but Chan has to slide the panties off of Seungmin’s legs. The light blue looks so pretty against his skin, but it would be too difficult to eat Seungmin out with the lace in the way, so it’s with a heavy heart that Chan grips the waistband of the panties and pulls the fabric down and off Seungmin’s legs.</p><p>“Don’t look so sad,” Seungmin teases.</p><p>Chan sighs. “You just looked so pretty, I wish you could’ve kept them on longer.”</p><p>Seungmin hums. “Well I could always wear them again. Or I could wear the other pair I got.”</p><p><i>That</i> gets Chan’s attention, his head snapping up from where he was busy mourning the loss of the panties. “Other pair?”</p><p>Seungmin smiles, that same slow smile from earlier. “I remember being promised something?”</p><p>Fine, if that’s the way Seungmin wants to play it. Chan has more than enough patience - he has to considering all of the things the others get up to on a daily basis.</p><p>Chan trails his hand up and over Seungmin’s knee, following the same path with kisses afterwards. Now that he’s come and had time to get used to the image of Seungmin in a skirt, Chan feels his earlier urgency gone. The need to make Seungmin a whimpering mess is still simmering under his skin, but Chan ignores it for now, knowing that there will be plenty of time for that later.</p><p>“Seungmin,” Chan breathes after the latest kiss to Seungmin’s thigh. Seungmin’s muscles tense under Chan’s lips and Chan smiles to himself. Seungmin may have the upper hand sometimes, but not like this, not when Chan is intent on making Seungming feel as good as possible.</p><p>“Yes?” Seungmin asks.</p><p>Chan doesn’t respond, instead continuing to kiss up Seungmin’s leg until he reaches Seungmin’s hip. There’s a faint red line from where the panties dug into his skin a little too much and Chan pays that spot extra attention, lightly kissing the irritated skin. Seungmin exhales and Chan sees his hands grip the sheets out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>Dragging his lips lightly over Seungmin’s skin, Chan moves back down to the mark he left on Seungmin’s thigh earlier. It’s not as bright now, but Chan fixes that easily enough, sucking at the spot until Seungmin keens.</p><p>“Come on,” Seungmin says. His hands stay at his side, but Chan can see the way the skin of his knuckles turns white with the strength of his grip.</p><p>“Don’t wanna,” Chan replies as he grips Seungmin’s waist over the bunched up skirt. He’ll never get over how slender Seungmin is. Ever since he found out that his fingers could span almost the entirety of Seungmin’s waist, he hasn’t been able to stop grabbing Seungmin there, just to see the way his hands almost completely cover the soft skin.</p><p>(Hyunjin’s hands are large enough to do it as well, but Chan doesn’t have time to think about that right now, not when he has a pretty boy in front of him.)</p><p>“Come <i>on</i>,” Seungmin repeats, shifting slightly as if that would incentivise Chan to do anything. Chan is resolute when he’s on a mission and worshiping Seungmin’s body is a mission he’s very passionate about. Nothing Seungmin can do will change his mind at this point.</p><p>Yet Chan can never say no to Seungmin, not verbally at least, so he digs his fingers in further and kisses Seungmin’s other hip in response. He doesn’t touch Seungmin where he so obviously wants to be touched, and as much as Chan would love to overstimulate Seungmin, he has something else in mind.</p><p>“Have I told you how pretty you look in this skirt?” Chan asks, knowing damn well he already has. It’s so fun to tease Seungmin, though. Chan is usually the flustered one both in their relationship and in general, which Chan doesn’t mind in the slightest, but it’s always fun to rile Seungmin up like this. They rarely have time to even have sex these days, much less drag it out, so Chan is taking this chance while he can.</p><p>Seungmin huffs. “Multiple times.”</p><p>“You are,” Chan emphasizes. The skirt may be hiked up now, but Chan can still vividly remember the way the leather clung to Seungmin’s waist and thighs. It would be too difficult to fuck Seungmin if he put the skirt back in place, but like hell is he going to take the skirt off completely.</p><p>“I <i>know</i> that, now if you could just- <i>ah</i>,” Seungmin cries.</p><p>Chan smirks from his position in between Seungmin’s legs, lazily swiping his tongue over Seungmin’s hole again, the taste of peach no less potent the second time. It’s just like Seungmin to think everything through, even to the point of fingering himself before Chan got home. It’s a shame Chan wasn’t able to watch Seungmin open himself up with his long, pretty fingers or hear the way Seungmin panted as he got increasingly worked up, but there’s always next time.</p><p>“Sorry, were you saying something?” Chan pauses to ask innocently.</p><p>Seungmin narrows his eyes at Chan, but Chan merely blinks back. Pushing Seungmin’s buttons isn’t the smartest idea - Seungmin knows far too much about Chan and what he likes for him to stand a chance when Seungmin really puts his mind to getting revenge - but Chan just can’t help himself. His boyfriend looks like perfection personified and Chan has needs that include, but aren’t limited to, making Seungmin come on his tongue.</p><p>“Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you can be mean.”</p><p>“You said you were my present, though,” Chan points out. “I’m still unwrapping my gift.”</p><p>Seungmin rolls his eyes, but Chan can tell that he’s won by the way Seungmin doesn’t make a move to push Chan closer. “I thought you asked for another gift.”</p><p>This is the third time Seungmin’s reminded Chan about that and it makes Chan smile. Seungmin is so cute when he’s needy and even cuter when he’s trying to hide it behind scathing remarks.</p><p>“I’m still unwrapping that one, too,” Chan says, but leans forward again when he’s done speaking. Being this close to Seungmin without actually doing anything is driving him crazy just as much as it seems to be driving Seungmin crazy. Chan’s a weak man, he can only hold out for so long.</p><p>Which is why Chan doesn’t wait any longer before he flicks his tongue over Seungmin’s hole, feeling pleased when Seungmin gasps and tangles his fingers in Chan’s hair.</p><p>“Ah!” Seungmin cries again, his thighs closing in on Chan’s head. Gently, Chan slides his hands down and over Seungmin’s hips before prying his legs open. As much as he would love to be trapped between Seungmin’s thighs, Chan has more important things to do, like harden his tongue and push the tip of it inside Seungmin. The taste of peach is even stronger now, more concentrated on Chan’s tongue, but it doesn’t bother him. He was the one who bought the flavored lube in the first place after all.</p><p>“More please,” Seungmin begs. Chan isn’t looking, he can’t very well from this angle, but Chan can easily imagine the harsh way his teeth are closed over his puffy bottom lip. His hands tighten in Chan’s hair, pulling Chan closer before pushing him away, like Seungmin can’t decide if he wants to be eaten out or fucked more right now. Chan makes the decision for him, pressing closer and fucking his tongue in and out of Seungmin at a more punishing pace.</p><p>A steady stream of soft moans are leaving Seungmin’s lips, Chan groaning when Seungmin pulls particularly hard the moment Chan pulls back to lick a quick stripe up from Seungmin’s hole to his balls. Seungmin’s cock is hard again, curved up and leaking against his stomach from where the crop top has ridden up and against his bunched up skirt. Chan’s own cock gives a feeble twitch at the sight, feeling so inexplicably proud that he’s the one who made Seungmin feel this good.</p><p>With renewed vigor, Chan licks back around Seungmin’s rim before fucking into Seungmin with his tongue and his index finger. Seungmin cries out, his legs closing back in around Chan’s head, but Chan lets him this time, far too engrossed in making Seungmin see stars. It’s wet and it’s filthy, the mix of spit and lube making the glide easier. Chan quickly adds a second finger and curls them <i>just</i> so, moaning when Seungmin pulls his hair with a sharp gasp.</p><p>“Chan,” Seungmin moans. Chan will never get over how his name sounds coming from Seungmin’s mouth like that, beautifully breathy and wrecked.</p><p>Chan spreads his fingers so he can fuck his tongue in between them. The pulling of his hair suddenly becomes urgent, the sting pleasurable but quickly becoming too painful to ignore.</p><p>“Why?” Chan asks with a pout once he pulls away from Seungmin. He’s sure he looks ridiculous, pouting as he’s kneeling between Seungmin’s legs with lube and spit on his lips, but Chan doesn’t care. Seungmin was so close, it would’ve been easy to get him off.</p><p>“I was going to come and I would rather do it while you’re fucking me,” Seungmin says, words just shy of being more air than actual sound. Chan zeroes in on his face, how he’s flushed red, his lips the same color, and eyes dark as the night sky. He looks absolutely wrecked and Chan hasn’t even fucked him yet.</p><p>Chan surges up to kiss Seungmin, unable to hold himself back.</p><p>“You’re so <i>pretty</i>,” Chan murmurs against Seungmin’s lips. “Practically unreal.”</p><p>The flush on Seungmin’s cheeks darkens and Chan knows it’s because of the compliment. Chan will never, ever be tired of telling Seungmin how beautiful he is. Skirt or no skirt, oversized hoodie or no oversized hoodie, Seungmin is perfect.</p><p>Seungmin cups Chan’s neck and brings him down for another kiss that’s short but no less potent in its desire.</p><p>“Fuck me?” Seungmin asks, Chan shivering from the way the words ghost over his lips. A small bottle is pressed into Chan’s hand and he kisses Seungmin in thanks. Even half out of his mind, Seungmin is always prepared and knows exactly what Chan needs.</p><p>Popping the cap to the lube, Chan squeezes a generous amount onto his palm, biting his lip as he slicks his cock up. Seungmin watches his face the entire time, not bothering to hide the need on his own face.</p><p>Kissing Seungmin one more time, Chan asks, “Ready?”</p><p>“Yes,” Seungmin breathes. He wraps his arms fully around Chan’s neck and hikes a leg around Chan’s hip, pulling Chan closer so that the head of his dick nudges against Seungmin’s entrance. The leather of the skirt brushes against the skin of Chan’s stomach as a result and Chan is once again reminded of the fabric still clinging to Seungmin’s hips and waist. Reaching his hands down, Chan takes hold of Seungmin’s waist, not missing the way Seungmin shivers at the touch despite the fabric being in between them.</p><p>The only warning Chan gives Seungmin is the tightening of his grip before he’s pushing in with one smooth thrust. Seungmin’s back arches immediately, his lips parting on a silent moan that turns into a real moan once Chan pulls out and quickly thrusts back in. After they slept together for a handful of months, Seungmin admitted that he liked the feeling of the slight overstimulation that came with Chan not waiting for him to adjust since Chan always stretched him out so well. Chan’s selfish enough to give in every time.</p><p>“Do you realize just how much you drive me crazy with how beautiful you are?” Chan asks, breathless in his fervor.</p><p>“Maybe a bit,” Seungmin pants.</p><p>Chan would laugh if he wasn’t currently in the middle of fucking into Seungmin. Of course Seungmin knows how unfairly attractive he is, Chan and the members and fans have only told him a million times over. Chan’s probably told him a million times today alone, but that’s irrelevant because Chan will say it a million more times so Seungmin can understand just how attractive he is.</p><p>Chan makes sure to watch Seungmin before shifting his hips until he thrusts against Seungmin’s prostate. The effect is instantaneous. Seungmin’s eyes squeeze shut from the pleasure and he gasps as his nails dig into the skin of Chan’s shoulders. They’re most definitely going to leave a mark, just as Chan’s hips are going to leave a mark against Seungmin’s thighs from how hard he’s pounding into Seungmin. It’s only now, quickly hurtling towards his second orgasm, that Chan truly realizes how big of a gift he received today. He’s never thought about Seungmin in a skirt, but there’s no way he’s going to be able to forget about it now. Maybe if he’s really lucky, he can convince Seungmin to wear the skirt around the dorm - the others would definitely love it and although Seungmin may shy away from attention sometimes, there’s little Seungmin will be able to do in the face of the seven of them praising and complimenting him.</p><p>“I’m close,” Chan chokes out, his hips stuttering when Seungmin clenches around him.</p><p>“Me too,” Seungmin responds, now thrusting his own hips up against Chan’s. The only sounds that Chan can hear are the two of them panting and the sound of his heart beating in his chest with how much he loves Seungmin.</p><p>“You’re so perfect, baby,” Chan murmurs, meaning every single word. Chan wasn’t joking earlier when he said Seungmin never has to get him another present again. The image of Seungmin waiting for Chan in a skirt is more than enough to fuel Chan’s fantasies for multiple years to come. Chan can already sense a song starting to push its way into his mind, but he ignores it for now, instead focusing on the way Seungmin falls apart under him.</p><p>It’s different, feeling the soft skin of Seungmin’s palms dragging across Chan’s back instead of his usual sweater sleeves, but Chan relishes in the skin on skin contact. It’s a shame Seungmin still has the shirt on, but it’s hotter to Chan, seeing the way Seungmin’s clothes are in such a disarray because they were too impatient to get rid of them.</p><p>“Fuck,” Seungmin gasps, the sound partially lost into Chan’s lips. Chan can tell he’s close and it only spurs him on, his thighs straining with the effort to fuck into Seungmin even faster.</p><p>“Come on, baby,” Chan groans, his own orgasm rapidly approaching as Seungmin tightens around him. “Come on.”</p><p>Seungmin gasps when Chan curls a hand around his cock, his hips stuttering as Chan jerks him off to the same rhythm that his hips are moving at. It only takes a few more thrusts and a twist of Chan’s wrist on the upstroke before Seungmin comes between them with a moan.</p><p>Chan fucks into Seungmin faster, barely able to keep his eyes open as white hot pleasure skitters down his spine from how tightly Seungmin is clenching around him. His orgasm crashes into him without warning, a choked-off groan leaving his lips as he comes, fucking Seungmin through it until he collapses onto the bed next to Seungmin.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Chan says as he catches his breath. Seungmin hums in response, but even without looking, Chan can tell he’s in much the same state. It takes a while, but Chan is eventually able to get his breathing back to normal and pull out, kissing Seungmin softly when he whines at the loss.</p><p>“Cute,” Chan murmurs, smiling when Seungmin blushes and whacks his chest. Chan catches his hand before he can take it back, pressing the lightest of kisses to Seungmin’s knuckles. “Thank you, Seungminnie. That isn’t enough to properly sum up how much I liked my present, but thank you. Really.”</p><p>The smile Seungmin sends him is brighter than any stage light Chan has ever seen, probably even brighter than the sun itself. “I’m glad. Honestly, it was getting difficult keeping the secret from you, especially once the skirt came in. I wanted to show you so badly.”</p><p>Chan raises an eyebrow, not missing the fact that Seungmin didn’t mention anything about not wearing his usual oversized sweater. “Did you?”</p><p>Seungmin snuggles closer with a hum. “Yeah. Sweaters are comfy and all, but I knew you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself once you saw me in the skirt.”</p><p>“Vixen,” Chan mumbles under his breath. “I’m dating a vixen.”</p><p>This time when Seungmin smiles, there’s no remorse, only the smug satisfaction of knowing that his plan was successful. “You love me anyways.”</p><p>“I do,” Chan agrees easily.</p><p>Seungmin leans up to kiss Chan, a tiny growl leaving Chan when Seungmin nips at his bottom lip. “I love you, too.”</p><p>Before Chan can even blink, Seungmin has pulled away and is standing up. Chan can only watch, enraptured, as Seungmin adjusts his skirt until it’s settled back in place over his thighs and smoothes his shirt down, mindful of the cum staining the fabric. Seungmin looks back at him, eyes flickering down to Chan’s cock where it’s starting to take interest between his thighs, before smirking. “I’m going to shower. Be good and wait for me here, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Chan croaks out, biting his tongue to prevent himself from waxing poetic about the way the skirt molds to Seungmin’s figure perfectly as he leaves the room. “Fuck.”</p><p>Seungmin really is too attractive for his own good. Chan loves him, he does, but he doesn’t think he’s going to survive Seungmin with this much confidence. It isn’t the first time Seungmin’s been confident and taken the lead, both in and out of bed, but now that Seungmin knows how much he can wreck Chan with just a simple outfit, it’s only a matter of time before Seungmin wears the skirt again. And when he does, Chan knows he’ll be a whimpering, needy mess. Seungmin may have gone easy on him this time since it was his birthday and it was the first time he dressed up, but he knows next time isn’t going to go the same way.</p><p>Chan digs around in his pants pockets with a sigh as he wills his dick to soften. There’s no point in getting off if Seungmin isn’t here and Seungmin made it clear he would be showering alone. It was definitely to tease Chan, leaving Chan with the thoughts of Seungmin’s slender body wet and flushed from the warmth of the spray, but Chan can’t even be mad. Seungmin will be back soon and then they’ll cuddle, maybe take a nap, and then fool around again in a few hours. Seungmin may be a tease, but he isn’t mean.</p><p>Finally finding his phone and slipping on a pair of boxers, Chan settles down and starts typing a new message.</p><p><b>Chan:</b> I know you had something to do with this, so where did you buy the skirt<br/>
<b>Chan:</b> For. Research</p><p><b>Jisung:</b> damn i don’t even get a thanks? after everything i went through?<br/>
<b>Jisung:</b> seungmin might have thought of a skirt first but i was the one who suggested leather you should be thanking me</p><p><b>Chan:</b> Thanks :)<br/>
<b>Chan:</b> Now where did you buy the skirt :)</p><p>Jisung sends the link at the exact same time Seungmin enters the room, a very familiar, large, grey hoodie skimming the tops of his thighs. The mark Chan left earlier is striking against Seungmin’s skin and Chan smiles.</p><p>“Hey Minnie, what do you think about…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>